


Movie Night

by fauxtales



Series: The Eye of the Storm [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sora is afraid of thunderstorms, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtales/pseuds/fauxtales
Summary: The Destiny Island Trio has a long standing routine of waiting out storms together. Now that they're home, they can go back to the original version of that routine: movie night.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Eye of the Storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Movie Night

“It’s storming! You know what that means!” Sora loudly announces, right before dropping a large pile of blankets and pillows over the back of the couch - and right on top of Riku.

Kairi giggles and spins around where she had been sitting on the couch next to Riku. She’s on her knees, leaning over the back of the couch toward Sora in seconds, just in time for them to chorus together: “Movie night!”

There’s a muffled grunt from the pile of blankets. Sora and Kairi look at the pile, then each other, then burst into laughter. Riku manages to get his head out of the blankets with a gasp, mock glaring at his partners. Their laughter is renewed at the mess that has become of Riku’s hair, and he can’t help but join in.

Outside, the wind whips rain against the windows. Lightning flashes, illuminating the island in short bursts of light, while the clouds cover the stars. The storm itself came in fast, one of the summer storms that tends to work itself up off the coast and come in all at once, blanketing the island and sending anyone sensible to the safety of their homes.

It has been a long standing tradition that, if caught together in one of the storms, the three of them would all go to whoever’s house was closest and bundle up for a movie night. Traveling the mildly flooding streets in the dark is dangerous for children after all and besides, it was way more fun to be together, to build a blanket fort in the living room and huddle up, shielded from the weather and the world outside.

Now that they all live together, the tradition hasn’t ended. It just means that they are always in the same place for the storms, and every storm is movie night. Sora had actually been out when the storm started, off to pick up some groceries, and even now he still has a towel thrown over his hair to dry it. His distractibility had gotten the better of him though; he had veered from drying off to collecting blankets almost as soon as he had the towel.

“Shouldn’t you get changed first? You’re soaked,” Riku points out. He’s still trying to disentangle himself from the mass of blankets Sora dumped on him. Kairi is helping him now, though her quiet laughter has yet to dissipate.

“That’s probably a good idea, Sora,” Kairi says, glancing at his wet shirt. “You could catch a cold. Or worse, get our blanket fort all wet.”

“When did you two get so sensible?” Sora mutters, rubbing at his hair with the towel. He turns back to the bedroom, stripping his shirt off as he goes. “Fine, I’ll change! But you two need to get started on the fort and I get to pick the first movie!”

Riku rolls his eyes. Kairi smiles, tugging a blanket off him and tossing it aside. “He’s so excited. This will be the first storm night we have in the new place.”

“Yeah, I know,” Riku sighs fondly. He finally manages to work his legs free enough to stand and picks up an armful of blankets and pillows to set on the bed. They have to go through their materials to know where to start. “I just forget how energetic he gets during storms. The rain makes me sleepy, I don’t get it.”

Kairi helps get the rest of the blankets onto the couch. Her soft smile could light up the dark of the night just as well as any flash of lightning. “I think he’s actually nervous,” she admits, lowering her voice. Riku looks at her questioningly and Kairi laughs uncomfortably. “Well, I don’t know for sure, because he’s never admitted it and would never risk letting you know when we were kids, but… I think Sora’s afraid of the storms.”

Riku blinks at Kairi in surprise. That is not at all the answer he was expecting to hear, let alone something he would have put together. Even when they were small, Sora always got hyper during storms, building massive forts and keeping himself busy right up until they could all curl up together in the blankets. Looking back, Riku can see how that was probably Sora’s way of hiding his fear. Now he just feels bad that he didn’t notice. Kairi sees Riku’s frown and rests a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay, I think he didn’t want you to know.” Kairi keeps her voice low. She loves Sora, but she doesn’t want him to think they’re looking down on him by overhearing this conversation. “He’s always looked up to you, how brave you were. I think as kids, he just didn’t want to be seen as weak and then it just… became his habit.”

“I could have helped him through though…” Riku mutters. He never wanted Sora to feel scared as long as he was there. Even after everything they’ve been through, even though Sora has gotten so much stronger, Riku still feels the need to protect Sora. He felt that need to protect Kairi too, but Sora was more resistant to it. Sora liked to pretend he never needed help.

“I think you did, just by being there.” Kairi smiles knowingly and Riku gets the feeling that she’s seeing right through him, as usual. “Sora’s not the only one who has hidden fears he refuses to talk about.” Riku scratches the back of his head sheepishly and Kairi presses a kiss to his cheek. “Cmon, hero. Help me move the coffee table.”

Another crack of thunder sounds outside as Riku and Kairi set the coffee table to the side. Before the echoes of the sound have begun to fade, Sora is back in the living room, still yanking his hair through his shirt and instantly babbling away.

“So I’m thinking we can start with ‘Cats Don’t Dance,’ then whatever Kairi wants, then Riku will probably pick an action movie and by that point none of us will actually be paying attention, so who knows. Once the fort is set up I’ll go make the popcorn, because you both always burn it and it needs to have the right amount of butter or I’ll spend the whole night throwing it at Riku instead and-” Sora finally gets the shirt over his head and comes to a stop by the couch. He looks back and forth at Riku and Kairi, who are both staring at him in amusement. “What?”

His partners share a look, then Kairi shakes her head with a quiet laugh. Riku smiles, gentle and safe. “Nothing. You’re just talking a mile a minute and we didn’t know if it was supposed to be a conversation or a monologue.”

“You both seem to monologue a lot these days,” Kairi comments.

Sora’s face heats up some. He hadn’t realized how fast he was talking until it was pointed out. It’s kind of embarrassing, but then again, he’s always been the most talkative of the three of them. “Yeah, well… It happens?”

The excuse is lame, but it doesn’t matter. Kairi and Riku both laugh, which was the goal anyway, and Sora ignores the flash of lightning outside to join his partners in building their blanket fort. It’s far more important to get the fort just right than to jump at every little flash and bang from outside.

It doesn’t help that, after their adventures, Sora can’t help imagining what those sounds and that light could be, other than a storm. It reminds him of hard battles, of Donald casting spells at his side and Goofy slamming his shield into the enemy. Of Maleficent’s lightning crackling through the air or Xemnas’s lazors missing him by millimeters. Of heartless, swarming and clawing and trying to steal away his heart and all chances he has at getting home.

Sora has never really liked storms, but with the memory of life or death fights so close, he finds himself even more on edge.

He does his best to hide it. He throws himself into making the fort, keeping up a constant stream of comments and conversation with his partners as he does; if he distracts himself enough, even he won’t notice his fear. It should be easy as that.

Once the fort is done, Sora heads to the kitchen to make popcorn. Riku joins him, giving the excuse that he’s getting drinks, but he only gets so far as to pull the drinks out and set them on the counter before coming up behind Sora and wrapping his arms around his waist instead. Riku rests his chin on Sora’s shoulder and Sora hums softly, pouring the popcorn kernels into the pan.

“Need something?” Sora askes. Riku shakes his head fractionally. More lightning flickers outside and Sora glances at the window. The arms around his waist tighten marginally.

“Just wanted to check on you,” Riku murmurs. It’s a simple enough reason, and not out of character for Riku. He’s constantly checking on both Sora and Kairi, making sure they’re okay. Kairi does something similar, making sure they haven’t suddenly disappeared on her again. They all have their struggles. “It’s hard being back, huh.”

“Yeah.” Sora stares at the warming pan in front of him. It’s been hard for all of them to adjust. Sora doesn’t like to admit it, but he feels restless. “I’m okay though, really. You have nothing to worry about, Riku.”

“I’ll worry anyway.” Riku nuzzles at Sora’s jaw, getting the giggle he was looking for before stopping. Sora rests his hands over Riku’s at his waist. The rain continues to pour down outside, but the tension that had been in Sora’s shoulders dissipates.

By the time the popcorn is ready, Kairi has the movie already set up and waiting to go. Sora and Riku climb into their fort, snacks and drinks in hand, and Kairi tugs a blanket over all of them. Sora places himself in the middle, claiming it’s because of the popcorn bowl - “I’ll eat the most of it, so I should hold it!” - but Riku and Kairi catch the way he curls up between them with every roll of thunder outside. They scoot protectively closer, leaning against their jumpy boyfriend and carry on as if nothing is amiss.

They spend the night like that. Huddled together, protected from the storm and safe, they fall asleep, all tangled blankets and limbs.

And for the first time since getting back, the three of them get to weather a storm together.


End file.
